Cry of the Phoenix
by Princess Rini
Summary: Ever wondered what went on in Kai's mysterious mind? This is my first Beyblade fic so r/r please!


Woot! My first Beyblade fanfic, and it's about my absolute fave character Kai! Well anyway, on to the story!  
  
Kai Hiwatari- World Champion Beyblader. Even champions needed a break from training. Beyblade in hand, I walked over to the Sakura tree and sat down. The petals of the cherry blossoms were flying around in the cool autumn breeze and golden leaves fell around the beautiful traditional-Japanese garden. I collapsed into a pile of leaves behind me and laid there amongst the pool of red, brown and gold. Loneliness is bliss. Discovering who you really are is a one-man journey, the life of a loner. My so-called teammates called it anti-social, to me this was life.  
  
"I am. What am I?" just another guy that was pulled out of the gene pool? Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to be truly liked. Of course, it would probably only bring me down, my life was meant for beyblading, nothing else. The pride and honor of my family must be upheld. I never competed for myself, it was always about family honor. Beyblading was what made me who I am, or was it? Never in my life had I set foot in a public school. I was always taught by my grandfather, my parents were never there. He was a demanding man, never showing any weakness. Strong and egotistical, others looked up to my grandfather showed him respect and courtesy whether it was out of intimidation or natural respect.  
  
When I think about it and look at life outside the estate, it was saddening, saddening to know a fourteen-year-old, world-famous guy had no social life whatsoever. I look down at the people blading in big groups, all having what looked like fun. Why do you need others? In this world and the next, the only person you can ever trust is yourself. I have always been taught, 'you are your own worst enemy' if you can be your own enemy, why could you not be your own friend? The sound of 'watashi no tomodachi wa' never really sounded right anyway.  
  
Lying in leaves and thinking gets boring, I stood up and made my way into the mansion. It was approaching dinnertime so I walked down the hall and through a series of twists and turns, finally reaching the dining room where I sat down at one end of the long table with my grandfather at the other.  
  
"I trust you have trained well Kai?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I have grandfather" I replied. I sipped some green tea and took a bite of the prawn tempura. Neither of us ever bothered learning the ways of cooking, butlers and other servants took up a bit of the house and did almost everything, including the cooking. Grandfather would also have guests over for meetings and a geisha would sometimes accompany him to the more formal meetings. In my eyes, I never thought geishas were pretty, the all looked the same to me. Same white faces and heavy make-up. They probably put lipstick on their heads to 'make-up' their minds.  
  
"Good. You know your duties. I also have other matters to discuss with you", he put down his chopsticks and rested his hands in on the armrests. I looked up and crossed my arms, a feeling of nervousness bubbled up inside, but I didn't show it, I remained strong.  
  
"As you know, you hold the title of World Champion-".  
  
"Just cut to the chase" I snapped, I was in no mood to hear stories. Especially from him.  
  
"The BBA would like you to attend their next meeting". Never did I have any love for Dickinson, or my grandfather. I rose and left the room, out into the night I went.  
  
Sometimes, people never learn. No matter how much you show it, or how many times you tell them, they never seem to take a hint. Grandfather knows I hate company, I push people away, I need no one.  
  
"Hey!" a voice cried out from the shadows. A guy that looked around sixteen with black spiky hair leapt out in front of me and held up a black beyblade.  
  
"Hiwatari, you're goin' down!" he was obviously cocky. I hadn't even accepted the challenge and he was already babbling. With a smirk, I took out my blade and launcher. Another kid around his age came out from a car behind him and brought out a portable beystadium. Blades and launchers ready, we awaited the signal.  
  
"In three, two, one LET IT RIIIIP!", Dranzer entered the dish smoothly as always and waited patiently in the center for the opponent's attack. Dark streaks left by the enemy blade danced across the dish, trying to wear my guard down.  
  
"A true beyblader never wastes time! Dranzer!", this stranger began boring me. My beyblade went in for an attack only to miss. Ity went for another but to no avail.  
  
"Still think you're hot stuff Kai?" taunted the enemy. I couldn't let his comments anger me. Rage only blinds you, something that loser Tyson has showed me in the time I've known him. His beyblade began slowing down and became easier to follow.  
  
"Go go go!" he yelled as he attacked. Darkness came closer and closer to Dranzer and that was just what I had been waiting for.  
  
"Finish him Dranzer!", in a flash the black beyblade was out of the dish leaving a glowing blue beyblade standing, or should I say spinning.  
  
"Still not good enough." he muttered as he turned away. I picked up my beyblade so that they could take back their beystadium. As they drove away in defeat, I could feel a strange warmth in my hand. My beyblade was still glowing..  
  
"Dranzer?". A cry was heard, but it disturbed nobody. The phoenix emerged from within and spread its wings. It fixed its gaze upon mine and called out once more before returning to the blade.  
  
I am just like you Dranzer- strong, willful and invincible. The legendary phoenix.  
  
  
  
Haha, so what did you all think? It's a first so yeah.. Review please! 


End file.
